marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Avengers Vol 1 32
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Mighty/Dark (Part 1) - The Real Deal | Synopsis1 = In the Inhuman city Attilan, Quicksilver is receiving honors for repelling Devos the Devastator. However, he downright knows he's a fraud, as he lied about a Skrull impostor stealing the Terrigen crystals, which his daughter Luna knows. The Mighty Avengers then return to their Infinite Mansion and go on to to capturing Zzzax in New Delhi, foiling Dansen Macabre in Paris and toppling Terminus in Pisa. This increases support for their team, which angers Osborn. All this is being watched by Loki, who is glad that Osborn is at the breaking point of his sanity. He then makes one final move to cause Osborn to snap, by freeing Carl Creel, aka the Absorbing Man, inside Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., who was about to experimented on. He then subtly influences him to search further inside the complex. At Avengers Tower, Osborn has called his Cabal together. However, Doctor Doom refuses to answer and the Hood has other business. Only Loki shows up. Osborn demands that he help him in crushing Pym's Avengers. Loki instead manipulates him to attempt to outshine Pym. Victoria Hand then walks in, informing Osborn of the Absorbing Man's escape. In the Infinite Mansion, the Mighty Avengers are doing leisure stuff: U.S. Agent tests out the new shield Pym made for him; Stature and Hercules are arm wrestling; and Amadeus Cho and Vision are playing chess. However, Quicksilver is running all over the mansion in search for his sister, the Scarlet Witch, when Jocasta reports that she has manifested in the main lobby, is which is half a continent's distance away from his current position. In the lobby, the "Scarlet Witch" calls up the Mighty Avengers. However, Stature, Vision and Cho opt to take her down but Pym calms them down. He instructs Cho to take the Ant-Man helmet, which enabled them to communicate by thought. Pym shows Cho the strange mystic signature that the helmet can detect. Also, he decides to respond to the emergency they've been gather for. Quicksilver then arrives, prepared to at least talk to his "sister" but she vanishes before he could do so. At Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Osborn is being bombarded by the media with questions, which he tries to shake off. Then suddenly, the Mighty Avengers turn up in a blinding flash of light. Pym tells the media that they are taking more action first. However, Osborn pulls him aside, threatening to arrest him; Pym counters that wouldn't look good for his public image. They then make whitty comments about their past troubles with women, like slapping them around or throwing them off bridges. Hercules then steps in to stop their bickering and demands to know what is the threat they face, to which the Dark Avengers refuse to disclose. However, Cho spoils it all by revealing about the Absorbing Man. Unfortunately, he has just absorbed fragments of the Cosmic Cube, which can enable him to do anything. Both Pym and Osborn call, "Avengers Assemble", which Stature calls a "jinx" towards Osborn. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * agents * Other Characters: * * ** Unnamed guards Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * shards * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Follows the events of Realm of Kings: Inhumans #2 and Dark Reign: The List: Spider Man. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13610 }} References